PANTHER'S THUNDER
by Agito fangking wanijima
Summary: azari likes torunn
1. azari's secert

AZARI'S SECERT

* * *

azari pov

As i got up out of my bed i thought ,today is going to be hell. I made my bed,brushed my teeth,got dressed,and eat breakfest with the others. I looked at everyone around the table,well almost everyone i couldn't look at tornn.I though,I liked the azgarding princess for a while now. Yo wakanding prince,azari,black panther hawkeye said as he waved his hand infront my face. Yea i am here,as i looked at him strangely. Are you ok,hawkeye said to me. Yea dude i ok,i said as went back to eating my breakfest. Alright everyone time for training,tony said. (Timeskip) Tony had us run around through jungle (50x),fight each other,lift weights,and cleaned our rooms. I went back to my room and closed the door. I grabbed my Lil Wayne cd , put in my cd palyer. I preesed play and turned to 6'7. As i let the words run through my mind,i started dancing. Young money,cash money,i the song finshed,couldn't help as if i was being watched by someone. I slowly turn my head to see tornn,hawkeye,james,pym,and tony all looked at me,like i was going crazy. What,i said to them? Nothing they all said. They left,except walked towards me. Azari what were you doing?,she said to me. I was dancing and listing to lil wayne-6'7,i said as i tired to hide the blush on my face. I couldn't help but star into her baby blue ocean eyes. Her sunfire blond her. Her supermodle like body. (she has her army on,thor gave her).My eyes were tracing her body. Before i new it i was walking toward her. Azari are you ok?,tornn said. I let her angle like voice run through my mind. I was two inches from her. We were both blushing madly. I took the oppertunaty to kiss her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Tornn was surprised,but she deepned the kiss. Tornn wrapped her arms around my neck. We stopped to catch our breath. Tornn i loved you,i'd loved you after we deafted ultron, i said. I love you to,she said. Lets go the others are probaly playing tag.(Time skip) We were done playing tag, tornn and I went to the waterfall and the of our jungle home. Come on lets go for a swim,tornn said as she took off her armor,clothes n sword. She jumped in. I just stared at her goddess of a body. She had a black bra and blood red thong. I can't i have eletric powers rember,i said. Don't be a baby just jump in,she said. Ok,i said.

* * *

tornn pov

As I watched him take off his shirt,i couldn't help but stare at his tweleve pack chest. I blushed like a madman. You like what you see tornn,azari said. Yes i said to him with no regrate. He took off his boots and jumped in(he still had on his pants). We splashed water on each other. We just played in the water. (Time skip 5 hours) Azari swam closer to me. Wr were about to kiss for the second time that day,untile we heard a cough. We both looked up to see tony standing there on land. Alright you two enough of that it's time for dinner,he said. We got out of the water put on our clothes. I put on my armor and sword. We raced back to home. As i sat next to azari i couldn't keep from glacing at him. (Time skip) We finshed eating dinner and head back to our rooms. Azari can i sleep with you tonight,i said while blushing. Yes,azari siad. We held hands till we got to his room. I took off my sword,amor, and clothes. I placed them in the conor. I only had my bra and thong. Azari gave me an plain t-shirt. I put it on. I looked to my left and saw azari in a black muscle t-shirt and blue boxers. We both fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

normal pov

There was knock on azari's door. Tornn got up off of azari and went to open the door. She opened the door to find pym. Pym had shocked looked on his to see tornn in azari's rom. You want something pym,tornn said and a sleeply voice. Tony wants to talk to you and azari,and what are you doing in his room anyway,pym said. Ok,and that is none of your business,she said in a mono tone voice and shout door in his walked over to were azari was sleeping. Azari baby tony wants to speak with us, she said as she was shaking him , lets get dressed and meet him. They got dressed and went to meet tony and his room. Azari,Tornn i wanted to speak with the both of you,tony said. What about azari said. How long have you two been seeing each other. We both blushed so bad that it would ,make a lobster jealus. Since yesterday,tornn said iwth neverness in her voice. Do the others know about you to being an item,tony said. No they don't about me and tornn,said azari. I think pym might though because i answered the door when he came to azari's room,tornn said. Ok ya cango now,tony said. They both walked out the door. Let's go to your room azari,tornn said. (Time skip) They were sitting on azari's bed listing to Lil Wayne- Kobe Bryant on his mp3. I love hip hop music,tornn said. I told you that you would like it,azari said as he kissed tornn's cheek. What else do you got. Azari pushed a button on his mp3.I It was Xzibi-X. Azari made an x with his arms,while tornn nodded her head back and forth. The Wakandiing price and the Asgarding pricess just sat there for hours listing to azari's mp3(hip hop).


	2. Azari meets thor

Azari meets thor.

* * *

Tornn opened the door to azari's room. Azari i want you to meet my father thor. So we are going to asgard, tornn said with excitment in her voice. Ok,azari gulped. I am usall a calm and cool heaed panther,but this is gotting my terrfied, azari thought.(Time skip)Tornn and azari were on brige to asgard. Welcome to asgard princess tornn,said the guard of asgaring brige. Were is my father, tornn said. There ,said the guard pointing to the castle,said the gurad. Tornn grabbed azari's hand and flew toward the castle.(Time skip) Inside the castle. Tornn my wonderful daughter what brings you to asgard,said the mighty thor. I want you to meet someone and please be nice,tornn said to her father. Ok,thor said. Azari can you come here please,tourn said. Azari came and stood next to tornn. Daddy i would like you to meet the wakandan price and my boyfreind azari. Hi azari said to thor,calmly(inside azari was shaking like crazy). It's nice to meet you,thor said. It's nice to meet you to sir,azari said. Please call me thor,said the thunder god. Let's go the dinner table,tornn said. Great idea sweety,thor said. Dad please don't call me that infront of azari,tronn said. Servents bring the food,thor said. while everyone was eating, azari was thinking, i would hate to go one on one with these gods. Azari whats wrong,tornn siad with worry in her voice. Nothing is wrong my love,azari siad with a fake smile. Ok ,tornn said then went back to eating. (Time skip) Azari and tornn was in her room on asgard. Dammmnnn girl you got one hell of a room,azari siad with amazment. Thankyou,tornn said. They kissed with the passion of the sun. Azari carried tornn to her queen sized bed. Azari started to take off tornn's amor, when her mother came on. What is going on here, sif said. Mother what are you doing here,tornn said. Your father told about your little boyfreind and i just had to meet him. Azari thought damnn tornn's mom is hot as hell. Azari this my mother SIf,Sif this my boyfriend Azari. It's nice to meet you azari,Sif said. The same to you,Azari said. Shouldn't we go back home to see tony,pym,hawkeyes,and said. Yes,tornn agrred with him.(Time skip) Where in the world were you two? james with angry in his voice. I took azari to meet my mother and father on asgard,tornn said. WHAT,james yelled. It was radicalazari said. Well dinner is ready,james said. We ate dineer on asgard,azari said while rubbing his i'll see you boys later,tornn said as she went ot her room. Dude tornn's mom sif is H.O.T., azari said. Are talking normal hot or mega hot,james said. Mega hot ,azari said.


End file.
